The Burglar and The Thief
by Beardiequeen
Summary: When Adeline, disguised as a regular traveler, comes to join Thorin's Company on Bofur's mention, she was only meant to help Bilbo steal the Arkenstone. But she may end up getting to attached to the man she's only supposed to help. Bilbo/OC
1. Meeting old and new friends

Hello! Due to the distinct lack in Bilbo fics, ( aside for bilbo/thorin, theres plenty of those) I've decided to do this. I watched Desolation of Smaug a while ago, so after the intense fangirling session, i came up with this. i also have a Smaug one in mind, If any of you peeps reading this are also interested in that. This will mostly follow the movies, I know i know, but i have read the books, quite a few times, and its easier to remember the scenes from the movie than the pages from the books. It may deviate from the main canon, for the sake of different interactions with Adeline, but it will mostly stay on track.

* * *

Wiping off my coat, I continued down the path, hopefully the one going to the Shire. The day that was once warm and inviting, had now turned into a bitter cold night, forcing me to bundle up in my thickest coat to avoid freezing to death. Or at least delay it, as I could barely feel my fingers in my gloves at this point. The trail way luckily clean, and I wasn't stuck hopping over endless fallen trees and leaping through bushes like I was usually stuck doing. I got a letter a month ago, detailing a party at one of The Shires most wealthy inhabitants. Bilbo Baggins. I'd never knew the guy, but what caused me to come out here was the person who signed the letter. Bofur. I knew the dwarf, both of our years of aimless traveling had brought us to the same rinky-dink town in the middle of nowhere. His work as a toy maker, or tinker, brought him to many towns along with his brothers, while my work, as just a plain traveler, brought me to plenty of different places. More for just my amusement, rather than for money. He said that him, and his fellow friends needed my help with something, an adventure more specific.

After speaking to him many times, I owned the good guy some trust, taking his word to head out here. And, thats pretty much how i got here now, leaving me stumbling through Bree all the way to the center of the Shire. He didn't explain much in note to me, just that he needed someone who knew their way though the forests. But I had a feeling he's in need of something else other than just my handy map skills. Everything I did growing up, was to avoid getting caught. Stealing was something you could have your hand cut off for, and i needed my hand. So I learned. The shadows that I was once afraid of as a child became my friend, cloaking me in black when I needed it most. I only stole when I really needed it, I didn't have the greed that most had, that was what always got you caught in the end. Bofur never doubted me for being a thief, he understood my need to survive like i did, and I owed the dwarf a great deal of gratitude for it. I never was good with a sword though, I never got caught, so I didn't need to fight anyways.

_But at Least I have my knife,_ I thought, Absent mindingly fiddling with the holster of said knife. I mostly used if for cutting the game I caught, and maybe knocking someone out with the handle, but other than that, I'd only used the actual blade in a random attack i'd had with a group of bandits I ran across on the trail when I was on another trip. I've been lucky to not come across any on this trip, but the way back, had yet to be confirmed.

I reached the clearing, the pleasant sight of cute little hobbit holes along the hill, some beside little fields of cabbage and carrots becoming visible to me. A few goats and pigs sounded as I walked past, but most of them ignored me, to busy eating or sleeping to take notice of me. The hobbit hole I was looking for, was at the end of the path, on top of a large hill, and in another. At least thats what the note said. If I was shorter, I would've loved to live in one of these cute little holes, the lighted windows were just a peek into the swell little lives of one of these families.

The homes looked warm and inviting from the inside, and I hoped my new host's house would look just as nice as the rest of these. The hill on a hill I was looking for was pretty easy to find, and when i got to the door step, I could see the party from inside. I could hear the boisterous noises from outside, the yelling the cheering, and what sounded like singing. I saw Bombor, and Bifur when I peeked through the window, but what made me dash to knock was when I saw Bofur. I rolled on my heels as I waited for someone to answer the door, but I stopped when I heard someone yelling, but though the door I couldn't make out what he was saying. The man answered the door shortly after yelling to himself, pulling the door open with a little more force than I thought was necessary. Time to put on a happy face.

"Hi, you must be Bilbo right?"

_ He doesn't look happy. Not in the least_ bit. I thought, looking down at his robe he was wearing. He looked like he was in the middle of taking a nap when the dwarves oh so elegantly trashed his party for one.

"Yes, I hope your not here for the-"

"Adeline!"

Looking around the Hobbit I saw Bofur waving, with only one hand of course, the other was holding a plate with a pile of food bigger than my head. I didn't want to just barge into the Hobbit's home, so I just waved, staying standing where I was, but he didn't stop there. He lightly shoved past Bilbo, pulling me into the home with him. With quite a hard grip, if I was a few inches taller, I would've hit my head right on the door frame. The inside ceiling was taller, so i was able to stand up without hitting my head on everything. I was barely taller than Bofur, maybe by a couple of inches, so everything didn't seem tiny, like it did for poor Gandalf who was currently hitting his head on the chandiler. I laughed to myself, before following Bofur into the dining room. The dwarves were a merry bunch thats for sure, as the house was full of boisterous laugher, along with story telling and all sorts of merry things.

"I'm Kili,"

Turning around at the introduction, a brunette dwarf was holding out his hand, mouth half stuffed with a roll. I shook it back, Feeling one of the rings on his finger as I shook it. laughing as his brother, I was assuming, mocked his brother from his position behind him, I pulled my hand away, delicately slipping the ring off of his finger and into the palm of my hand. There were other dwarves for me to meet, but Bofur settled for yelling my presence to the group, pointing to me as he said who I was. I waved, using my other hand to slid the ring into my pocket. But when they offered food, by the platefuls, I politely refused, looking at the solum hobbit's face as he watched the food disappear from his pantries. They had taken only seconds to clear a place at the table for me, and as sweet as it was, as they pushed me into the chair, I felt more concerned with the hobbit who was having his home invaded.

I knew that by the way he had acted and looked when he answered the door for me, that he wasn't expecting any company, and while Hobbits seemed like a polite bunch, dwarves were much more known to party to there hearts content when invited. Excusing myself from the table, I squeezed between the chairs and the wall, making my way back into the hallway. Checking both sides, I looked for the little hobbit, hoping to introduce myself to him as well. If he didn't even know my name, I might as well have been an intruder in the home, as pretty as this one was, I wasn't planning on stealing from the frazzled hobbit. I found him looking around in one of his pantries, searching on the top shelf one his tiptoes, searching for any last crumb of food. I noticed he had lost his robe, as i could now see his suspenders, along with his cream button shirt and brownish pants. As he blindly felt with his hand on the shelf, he crinkled his nose, still trying to peer onto the step as he tried to itch his nose.

_He's kinda cute,_ I said to myself, before going to startle the poor guy. I went to tap him on the shoulder, but he turned before I could, effectively scaring himself. Good job. Putting a hand to his chest, he looking up at me, with a more confused face than anything.

"I never got a chance to introduce myself to you, I'm Adeline. Bofur told me to come."

He put a hand to his head, shaking it back and forth to try and jog his memory, i'm assuming.

"Ah, which one is that? Sorry, I've had way to many dwarves in my home tonight, and I don't even know most of their names!"

"Dual braids? cool looking hat?"

I made some stupid hand movements trying to describe him, but thankfully it got the point across, as he suddenly perked up when he remembered the face of the dwarf i was trying to talk about.

"It's nice to meet you Adeline. Surely your hear for some reason other than keeping a bunch of boisterous dwarves in check?"

_Like that ever happen,_ I can barely keep myself in check, let alone all these guys. He seemed a little happier, smiling as he said his smart little comment.

"I know the area where planning on traveling to better than anyone, I'm, kinda the tour guide, in a sense."

As I explained what i did for a living, leaving the part about me breaking into houses out, a huge knock on the door completely shocked both of us out of our conversation. Both of us turning to look at the wall, that if you could see though it, you'd spot the door. Like us, the rest of the dwarves went quiet at the knocking, wondering who else could possibly be at the party.

"He's here."

I heard Gandalf mumble. Which reminded me; I needed to speak to him when i got the chance. I only met him once before this, and I was curious as to why he chose this place for everyone to meet. Knowing the stubborn wizard, I'd probably get some half answer, leaving more confused than I was before I asked the question.

_Maybe thats just what wizards_ do, I thought, peeking my head out into the hallway, shortly before pulling my whole body into the hall. Bilbo followed, me stepping aside so he could answer his own door. I followed suit, curious as to who was at the door. Peeking around the hobbit as he pulled open the little green door, I saw, yet another dwarf. I didn't know the man, but he seemed to know himself quite well, as he shoved straight past me and Bilbo before heading into the dining room. I stood beside Bilbo, looking down at him before following the puffed up dwarf, watching as the whole room that was once full of voices, went completely silent as they gazed up at the dwarf. He began to speak, pulling out a grand map as he spoke about reclaiming the treasure that was once his to keep. I wanted to pipe up and ask just who he was, but with the way everyone else was acting, I just decided to keep my mouth shut. Usually keeps me out of trouble that way. Bilbo leaned forward, peeking at the map as the dwarf grabbed something from Gandalf. More explaining, and as he went on about the dragon, Balin, as I learned his name was, pulled out something for the two of us.

"Your contracts,"

He said, handing us the parchment pieces. Bilbo read his aloud, while I simply stared at him as he read. His face paled he read on, his eyes flickering down between the sentences.

"Incineration?"

_Now that sounded like something of interest,_ I thought, gazing over my own paper to find the part poor Bilbo was reading. As I skimmed to find it, Bilbo started getting a little weak in the knees, looking up from my paper to look at him. Bofur mentioned something about being roasted in the blink of an eye, and then suddenly our host is down for the count, slamming back first into the wooden floor. At first I just stared at his sleeping body, before my instincts kicked in, making me drop to my knees to help the poor man.

* * *

He woke up a little while later, With both Gandalf and I at his sides as he laid in one of his armchairs.

"Are you sure you ok?"

I said, eyeing him up and down as he rubbed the back of his head. He seemed ok, physically, but mentally, with everything that had just happened, I wasn't so sure about that.

"Just fine, just took a little fall. Just, just give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute,"

Gandalf piped up, looming down at the hobbit with a look that meant more than it seemed. He looked worried, for more than the little hobbit that just took a small fall in his hallway. Something big rode on this grand quest Gandalf was so sure about helping in, and I had a feeling Bilbo was more than a big part in it. He went on to tell stories about Bilbo's ancestors as Bilbo looked forward, thinking about this whole thing. When Gandalf left, done with his elaborate story telling, he left Bilbo and I alone, I moving to sit when Gandalf once was.

"You never said Why you came,"

Bilbo said, looking from his knees to gaze at me. I shugged, tugging at my long hair to loosen it from its braid.

"I thought I did. I said that Bofur wrote me a letter saying to come. I trust him; so I did."

He seemed irritated, more at himself, for not phrasing the question right.

"I meant, This whole grand thing Thorin has concocted up, why go along with it?"

Why would I? I didn't know Thorin, nor most of the members in his now so called Company. But, the way he seemed so determined to win back the Lonely Mountain, destroy the tales that I heard about as a kid, Smaug destroying Dale with his grand breath, I almost felt ready to rush behind him. He really was the leader he said he was meant to be. Bofur stood behind the man, as did Fili and Kili, nephews or not. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

"It just seems right to me. And if you feel the same, here."

I handed him his contract, watching as he again gazed it over again.

"I just, No one can guarantee i come back alive,"

I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to go, but, something about his home, his life here, wanted him to stay back home here, and live without any adventure. But both of us knew he wanted adventure, he just needed to risk a little.

"No one can for anything Bilbo, every time you step outside you could die. But you risk it anyways. Why do you think people love adventure so much? Because of the risk. This may be the one true chance you get to go on an adventure like this, and its for a true cause. I already signed it, and i hope you do to."

Sitting up, I smiled at the hobbit, before moving into the den, where all the dwarves were.

* * *

We left early the next day, leaving the sleeping Bilbo on the windowsill. Before I left, I stuck his contract under one of his suspenders, hoping he would reconsider. I left last behind all of the dwarves, keeping my packs with me as i got on the horse the Company gave me. When we finally took off, I looked behind me at the hobbit hole, hoping I'd see Bilbo suddenly run out with contract in hand. no luck. I sighed.

_Guess he just __isn't coming,_ I grabbed tighter hold of the reigns, kicking Cupcake to trot up, getting beside Kili. I mostly kept to myself, only once yelling, with joy, when I got into and acorn fight with the Durin brothers, which Dwalin scolded us for. But I saw the small smile on his face, he must've seen me kick Kili's ass. After all, he got a good shot to the ear, which he was still rubbing after we got the fatherly scolding. When that was over, I was stuck finding something else to bide my time, and keep me occupied until our stop. Reaching into my bag, I found I had some string with me, I don't remember why, but i just found it in here, so i started to braid a smile bracelet as we rode on.

"WAIT! Wait up!"

Turning around, Bilbo was running towards the traveling company with the contact waving in the wind. I knew he was coming. The Company slowed down to a stop, as Bilbo jogged up to Balin and handed him the contract.

"I signed it."

He looked it over, before stuffing it in his bag and asking to get him a pony. He tried to back out, saying he could just walk, so I decided to save him from being hauled up on a pony.

"He can ride with me, I have plently of space on the back of the saddle."

The Company seemed to agree on saving a pony, hauling poor Bilbo onto the back of my horse. He seemed quite uncomfortable, holding his hands back to avoid touching my waist. I had taken my coat off, so you could see my elbow length sleeved shirt that I was wearing underneath. Since we had quite awhile to ride, I flipped around in the saddle, crossing my legs so I could face Bilbo.

"Arn't you going to control the horse?!"

He paniked a little, looking at the loose reigns on the horse's neck.

"Relax. The horse is bred to follow the butt of the one in front of them. Its herding instinct. He'll keep following Dwalin's horse until I lead him another way."

That seemed to calm him down, as he looked at the horse in front of us. I continued Braiding my little bracelet, watching my fingers weaving the strands back and forth as Bilbo also watched.

"I've never seen a braid like that, how did you learn to do it that fast?"

"Bofur taught me. Dwarves are incredibly good with braids, notice how all the guys have braids somewhere?"

Looking around, He glanced at all of the dwarves, before looking back at me.

"They all mean something, depending on where it is or how its braided."

"Do you know?"

"Not most of them. I do Know that these are friendship bracelets, at least the one I'm making. Theres different ways to braid them that mean different things."

When i was talking, Bilbo reached for something in his vest pocket, but when he didn't find whatever he assumed was in there, he threw into a panic. He yelled for us to stop, halting the whole company for whatever Bilbo was so desperate to find. When all the ponies were stopped, he yelled about a handkerchief, saying we needed to turn around to go get it. Clearly he hasn't been on the road, in awhile, if not ever. Bofur ripped something from his shirt, throwing it to him with a laugh. Bilbo just held it with the tip of his fingers, a bright idea, given neither of us knew where that shirt had been. Laughing at his face of minor terror, I pinched his nose with my fingers, shaking his head back and forth before he shooed my hand away. Rubbing his nose and cheeks which were now covered with a slight blush.

"We'll need to deal with less than handkerchiefs on this trip ."

I heard Gandalf mention from his place in the front of the pack. It had began to rain shortly after that little fiasco, and soon had everyone completely drenched from head to toe in water. Me and Bilbo stayed sort-of dry, placing my large coat over the both of our heads, using it as a little tarp to disperse the rain. it kept us kind of dry. Bilbo's curly hair stuck to his head, while long hair stuck to everything on me. As he used his hand to get his soaked bangs out of his face, We heard one of the dwarves, we couldn't see which one, ask Gandalf to stop the rain. Of course, he retorted with something about waiting till the rain is done, and that Wizards could only do so much.

"Are there other Wizards?"

Bilbo said, poking his head out from under our little fortress. He nodded, telling about the other Wizards, like the blues, and Ratagast, the brown Wizard who protected the forest.

"Are they great Wizards, or are they more like you,?"

Huffing at the hobbit, i poked him in the chest, for which he ducked back inside the little fortress to scowl at me. I didn't exactly think it was a good idea to insult a Wizard like that, and i didn't want the hobbit getting himself turned into a frog for one snide comment.

"It looks like its getting dark,"

I said, Looking out from under the coat. Thorin yelled that we were stopping as soon as i mentioned that, slowing down all of the ponies. I turned around. ducking from under my coat to grab hold of the reigns. I let Bilbo keep it, using both of his hands to keep the coat upright, and over my head, sweet guy, as i slowed Cupcake to a stop. It was quite darker than when we started, and the rain, now almost completely stopped, was finally able to let us demolish our little coat house. Tying it around my waist, I helped tie up the ponies, before getting the pots ready of the pack pony to give to Bombur. At last we'd finally be able to eat, and rest a little bit so we could dry ourselves off, I thought as I sat down next to Bilbo.


	2. Getting screwed

Hello! welcome back! well, were gonna get a little bit of bonding time between her and Bilbo, as of right now they don't really know eachother that well. Hope you enjoy. I know it seems like a replay of the movie, but I will be going into my own ideas soon!

Hobbit belongs to Tolkien!

* * *

"What was that?"

Bilbo said, hearing the distant roars from the bottom of the cliff we were near.

"That was Orcs,"

Kili said, and by the tone in his voice, I knew he was getting ready to tell a story.

"They sneek into villages, and kill the inhabitants. Sometimes, you won't even hear the screams."

Bilbo looked out from where we heard the screams, asking if any could get up here. Kili only laughed, explaining they were everywhere across Middle Earth. As he finished trying to scare everyone, Fili and him chuckled to one another, but it wasn't missed by Thorin. He yelled at his nephews, his distaste in Orcs clearly visible.

"Thorin as more than enough reasons to be hateful of Orcs."

Balin piped in, explaining more when Bilbo asked why. He explained the battle or Erebor, and how the Orcs tried to take Erebor from them, and when they pleaded for help from the Elven army, they got none. I remember the story of Erebor being taken by the dragon when I was little, the destruction of Dale, when Thrain was taken from his throne, and when the Arkenstone was lost. It was always a sad tale, and Thorin had a pretty solid reason to be hateful to all Orcs. All Elves however? Yes, Thanduil had done something horrible, but that was his own doing. Many other elves, like Lord Elrond, had no reason to be angry at, he had nothing to do with Thanduil. But you can't stop a man with a grudge, as he as already made up his mind. It seemed like revenge was the single and only thing me and the King to be had in common.

"I didn't know Thorin was that angry about,"

Bilbo stopped mid-sentance, and I couldn't help but be curious about what he was about to say.

"About what? I mean, Azog killed his grandfather in cold blood. I would be hungering for revenge if that happened to me as well."

"I guess I would be too. Anyways, did you finished your bracelet you were working on?"

He tried to change the subject, bringing up the bracelet he was interested in back when we were riding on Cupcake. I took it out of my pocket, fiddling it between my fingers as i looked it over.

"Here, take it."

I handed him the bracelet, watching as he just held it. He looked up at me, curious as to why I was simply just giving it to him.

"But you said this was a friendship bracelet,"

"Then, i guess I'll just have to call you a friend."

He just looked up at me, before slipping it onto his wrist and pulling his coat over it. I'd made so many of those bracelets i'd lost count, but I'd never actually given one to someone. He smiled at me, before looking back at the fire as Bombor called him. He handed Bilbo two bowls of soup, telling him to go give then to the brothers. They were stuck watching the ponies, making sure none of them broke the little fence that was holding them in and ran off.

"That was a sweet thing for you to do, givin' him your little bracelet."

Bofur teased, lighting pushing me on the shoulder. I pushed him back, knocking him off of the log we were sitting on. The other dwarves laughed as he sat himself back up on the log, only to shove back at me.

"And why exactly is it so sweet?"

I said to him, even though I already knew the answer. Bofur would try to say that I liked him, that we looked cute together. Ya, he was cute, but I barely knew the guy. Besides, the guy was kind of rich, and i've lived in mostly dirt my whole life. While I was just fine with it, i'm not so sure someone whose never been outside the Shire would marry someone of a completely different race. Talk about good gossip for the towns ladies. When Bofur went to respond, we heard a yell, causing all the dwarves to get up arms and run towards the ponies' corral. I raced shortly behind, grabbing my little dagger off the log and running right behind Dwalin. Hopping over a large log, we went straight into a clearing, running right into the legs of an-

"TROLLS!"

Thorin shouted, slicing the ankles of the one nearest to him. I knew my dinky knife wouldn't make a mark on any of these guys, so I went to help Bilbo, who was covered in something gooey, and crawling on the ground behind one of the other Trolls. I weaved between dwarves and and troll legs, sliding on my knees the last of the way to get to Bilbo. But as I reached for his hand, he was picked up off the ground, threatening to pull him to pieces if everyone didn't drop there weapons. Thorin looked for another way, as did Kili, who still had his bow drawn, but by the time he shot off another arrow the hobbit would be in pieces, so there was no other option but to drop everything.

* * *

Dirty bags. We were all stuffed in dirty bags. I was leaning over Gloin in the little pile, just happy to not be the unfortunate soul who was groaning for mercy under Bombor's weight. I tried to wiggle my feet, but I only succeeded in hitting someone in the forehead, yelling in pain at me.

"Ouch! Whoever did that stop it!"

_Sorry_ _Bilbo_, I tried to look over my body to see him, but all I could make out was a batch of curly hair. That was probably him. Everyone tried to worm their way out of the bags, but they were tied shut around our necks, leaving no wiggle room for us to get out. Bilbo had managed to sit himself upright, looking to the rocks behind the Trolls.

They were in the process of roasting Bofur and a few others, all of them tied to a spit above the large crackling fire. When he tried to stand upright, I used my feet to give him some momentum to get him up, watching as he hopped forward to speak to the trolls. The only thing he could do was buy us time, and i hoped he just bought us enough so Gandalf could come to our aid. He had left earlier, infuriated with Oakenshield's stubborn nature. I hoped he done all of his wizardly thinking, and was now coming to our aid before we were down the gullet of these blasted trolls.

He did come, he did come and blast the trolls into ash, the daylight sun turning them right into stone. We were soon out of the nasty bags, and delving into the troll cave nearby. It was littered with gold and weapons, and many other things that glittered under the cob webs. I didn't step foot in the nasty cave, only stood outside as Thorin and the others searched around. Bilbo was the fist to come out, holding a dagger of what looked like elvish make, putting it in the sheath. We took of shortly after that, leaving the troll cave and everything else in it behind.

* * *

My feet hurt, so bad. without the ponies, which ran for their little lives when Bilbo set them free, we were stuck walking along the path. It was getting dark, and quite quickly, and soon we'd be stuck in pitch black along the forest path. Most of our packs were lost as well, or food and supplies lost on the back of a pony somewhere.

"Did Thorin ever say where we were heading? I mean, were stuck on a path to no where without a map, do we even know if were heading the right way?"

Bilbo whispered to me, looking at the back of the king's head with suspicion.

"I don't know, but I don't feel like getting stuck in the dark, it starting to bring back some unpleasant memories."

"What kinds of unpleasant memories?"

Bilbo asked me, looking forward as Gloin stumbled over a rock.

"A friend and me went out on a trail like this once. We were, going to meet someone for business. They ended up being people we should've messed with. They took her hostage, and demanded i get something for them in return. I got it, but i never got my friend back."

"What happened to her?"

"She used me. She had planned the whole thing so she could get the item without risking herself. I got screwed over, for lack of a better term."

He kept silent. I guessed he preferred not to speak after something like that. Another problem we faced was where we were going to rest for the night, and the nights after if we stayed on this path. There wasn't much life beside the animals, no farmers or anyone of any job along the forest. But what worried me, was how exposed we were. We were a bunch of wandering travelers along a empty path at near dark. That just spelled trouble.

It was about an hour later when It was so dark we could barely see. I could see Bilbo's head, him being so close to me, and the only thing keeping us on point with the rest of the Company was the small torch Ori had lit.

"Hey! Thorin!"

I yelled to the front of the pack, spotting something coming from beside us.

"To your left! I see a light!"

It was a small light, but it was coming closer and closer, The sound of rustling woods gettting louder with it. Thorin yelled to the Company to keep sharp, in the fear that the owner of the light, wasn't planning on being friendly. The sound of yelling came next. And it wasn't from Thorin. We all drew arms when the sound of arrows flying past us, But what we didn't know, was the men also coming at us from behind. They were on us in a second, snatching our weapons and forcing us to the ground. When the torch men stood in front of us it light up the area around us, revealing the faces of the bandits. I didn't know the faces, but the symbol they had on there armor was familiar to was the same group that forced me to steal the wedding ring of a famous diplomat. I held my face down, partially hiding behind Bilbo to keep them from seeing my face in the fear that they'd remember me. They started with Thorin, stealing the Elvish sword he found in the troll cave along with any and all weapons we had on us. They snatched my dagger from my hip, stuffing it somewhere before taking my pack off of my back. It had all of my money, and a little bit of food I managed to save, but I didn't put up a fuss as much as I wanted to.

"What do we do?"

Bilbo whispered to me, his head close to mine as we huddled together. In my awkwardness I would've moved away, his curly hair tickling my nose, but it wasn't really my worry right now as I watched a few of the men retreat. I kept an eye on where they were heading before they disappeared into the dark of the forest, keeping a note of the direction they were heading.

"We get our stuff back."

I looked away to respond to him, our noses nearly touching as I smiled at my plan.

"They went that way. That must be where there base is. If we go there, We get our stuff back and more. We'll be home free."

I pointed in the direction they went, the last of the bandits retreating in the same direction. We all stood up, most looking at eachother for a plan, but I laughed as Bilbo dusted off his pants.

"We just got robbed on a trail in the middle of no where and your worried about your pants?"

"Just because were in the wilderness doesn't mean we have to be filthy."

"Yes, it actually does."

I said as I walked up to speak to Thorin. I told him about where they went, and he much agreed to the idea of giving the bandits what was coming to them.

"Lead the way Adeline."

He said, feeling the condescending tone in his voice. We all stayed close as we walked up, heading right up the trail to follow in the bandits footsteps. Next was NorthWest right through the forest, twisting around trees as we kept going. I had a short thought, that maybe I had screwed up in my idea. That maybe I was leaving the group on a wild goose chase through the forest for some random bandits. It wouldn't get me in the good books with Thorin, but neither would backing out like a wimp. I was in a no win situation if this turned out to be the wrong way. But getting our weapons and food back wasn't the only thing I wanted.

I wanted to see if she was alive, and if she was, I wanted to be the first one to stick my dagger into her heart if she still had one. I normally hated the idea of getting blindly side-tracked by revenge, but when it takes over you, it's the only thing you can do. I didn't want her screwing someone else over to, in the fear that with her little bit of power would go to her head, and think that she could kill and maim anyone she wanted to. The last thing Middle Earth needed was a power hungry ex-thief on the loose in the forests with a clan of bandits to back her up.

I was awhile later, a little more aimless wandering when the tell tale lights of a well light house seeped though the trees. It was like a beacon in the middle of the dark forest, and with it, I was finally able to see the faces of everyone who was behind me. Along with Bilbo who was trailing shortly behind me and Thorin.

"Everyone slow down,"

Thorin ordered, his hand making the gesture for everyone to drop low. We all crouched as we got closer, looking around for anyone beyond the well lit area of the entrance. Weaponless and outnumbered, It didn't seem like it was likely we were going to get our stuff back as we got closer to examine the situation. Hopefully someone would think of something before they spotted us in the bushes around the border, and do something worse than rob us. I did everything I could to think of an idea as I peered through, but I couldn't think of one. this quest was not off to a good start.


	3. Finding Rivendell

Mercenary time! time to get back what they stole, and learn a little bit about Adeline in the process.

* * *

We hid in the bushes, and behind them, looking over at the house the mercenaries had returned to. Thorin's key, and some of our weapons, were inside, leaving us with only a few options.

"That house is guarded by at least ten men! and thats just in the front!"

Kili said, looking at the front door through the bushes. Bofur looked over at me, and I knew exacted what he was thinking. Thorin's key was something we couldn't move on without, so someone had to go in there and get it back. Hopefully, without alerting any of the guards.

"But we have Adeline,"

He whispered, pointing at me. Every dwarf turned to look at me, waiting for me to speak. I knew I was the best one to get into the house, but if I did get caught, I wouldn't have any weapon to defend myself. The dwarves weapons were too big and bulky, and would kill someone if I so much as tapped them with the end of one of those dwarven blades. Guess we finally had the plan we so desperately needed, no matter how stupid the idea.

"Don't you remember, I don't have any weapons! And I can't tow around something as large as me!"

Again, we were stumped. But Bofur looked over at Bilbo, then pointing at him. I noticed his elven dagger on his hip, and realized the mercenaries had missed it, assuming the little hobbit was weaponless. Guess his size was a good thing for him this time.

"We'll send Bilbo in with you! You'll go, right?"

Everyone looked over at him, watching as he stuttered and looked at me. He seemed like he wanted to say no, and I wouldn't blame him, not in the least bit, but he said yes anyways.

"I-yes, yes i'll go."

I shook my head, just holding out my hand to take his dagger.

"No, it's fine, just give me the dagger and I'll go in alone."

He shook his head back at me, before standing up with his hand on the hilt of the dagger. Saying he was going with and that was that, boasting with a little bit of confidence as he held his hand out to me. I had a feeling if we weren't in front of the dwarves, with his manly pride on the line, he would be a little less excited about breaking into a house of trained killers. There was a window on the side of the house, cloaked in a little bit of darkness and out of sight from most of the guards. The problem was, if we were to just run right to it, the ones by the front door would spot us in an instant. We needed a distraction to get them away from there.

"We need something to get the guards away from there, then we can sprint to that window."

Ori had a few rocks in his pocket that he took out, since he didn't have his slingshot he offered to throw them around and hope that they catched the guards' attention. That seemed like our best bet. He walked around the border to get in the perfect spot, waiting for my signal to start chucking. Turning to Bilbo, I explained what we were doing as fast as I could, not having much time to elegantly explain all of it.

"Once I say go, we sprint right to that window then press ourselves against the wall. Ill get the window open, you tell me when the guards turn to start walking back."

Bilbo nodded, holding onto the dagger in fear that it would drop during the short sprint. I waved to Ori. He started chucking them into bushes, rustling the leaves and making the stupid guards suspicious. Once they started moving it the direction of the tree line, I grabbed Bilbo's hand and we took straight off, sprinting right to the small window. It was locked, I saw through the glass when we made it there, but it was a simple lift lock, all i needed was something thin enough to push under the wood.

"Hand me the dagger,"

I tapped Bilbo on the shoulder and held my hand out, looking back at the window as he slipped it into my hands. The tip of the blade was thin enough to make it to the other side, scratching the wood as I jostled with the lock.

"Hurry! Their coming back!"

Bilbo whispered as the window popped open, sliding right through and pulling Bilbo in right behind me. He plopped rather ungracefully onto the ground inside, but at least we were safe from the guards. We both stood up, but we were in the middle of a hallway, one guard wandering by and we'd be caught, so we hid in the first door we could find. It was a bedroom, devoid of most furniture, if it wasn't for the bed, I don't think it would've even looked remotely like a bedroom.

"What do we do now?"

He asked, peeking through the doorway to see out into the hallway.

"Easy. We go into the basement."

He turned around to look at me, complete shock and disbelief on his face. I really didn't think it was that shocking. I knew they kept most loot and weapons in the basement, so that seemed like the best bet as to where our stuff was. Peeking my head out over Bilbo's, checking to see if any men were nearby. There was one diagonal from us, with his back to us as he looked down the end of the T shaped hallway. I pulled my head back, looking around for something I could use. Just because thieves don't murder, doesn't mean we don't render them motionless for the time being. There was a broken sword in the corner, the blade was snapped into pieces but the wooden handle was still intact. One wack to the back of the neck and he'll down for a good amount of time. Grabbing it, I slipped out of the room and right behind the man, keeping low to avoid casting a big shadow. I could feel Bilbo's eyes on me as I snuck up on the man, before standing right up and hitting the man right in the middle of the neck. He went right down like a sack of potatoes, dragging him into the bedroom right behind Bilbo.

"Lets move. It won't take long before they realize he's gone. Or when he wakes up."

We both ran down the next hallway, and turned left, going right into the kitchen. There was another man standing by the fridge, His side and part of his back facing to us. There was a small space between the countertop and the fridge, small enough for me to run to when i could. Bilbo however, couldn't fit in there with me. He couldn't just stay here either, just in case someone came down the hallway. I pointed to the cabinets close to the floor. One door was open, and in it's empty state, it looked just big enough for the hobbit to fit into. He nodded, tip toeing to it and slipping inside. I moved next, slipping behind the fridge, and right behind the unsuspecting man. I still had my little handle, so when he looked the right way, I pulled him down, and he was down for the count to. As I heaved him up I kicked the cabinet with my heel shoving the man in as he got out.

"I don't understand why were here, I mean, this is the kitchen. Unless theres a basement in the kitchen which doesn't seem like good planning to me."

I only shrugged him off, waving him over to the front of the fridge. There was a gap between it and the counter for a reason.

"See the scratchmarks,"

I said, pointing to the wood floor.

"It's been moved, which means, theres something good behind it. Now help me push it."

We both pushed it to the side, revealing the door to the staircase. I'm sure he was wondering how I knew to look here, but that wasn't our biggest concern right now. Bilbo opened the door, stepping aside to let me down first. I don't know if it was because of chivalry, or that he just didn't want to be at the end of a blade if there was someone down there. The steps were old and creaky, just like I remembered them, the candles on the wall melted down and nearly dead. There wasn't much down here anymore, if you didn't count our spider friends looking down on us from the ceiling, pretty much only spare wood parts and, all of our weapons in the corner.

"Quick, just grab what you can, we won't be able to get all of it."

I started shoving swords into a bag, heaving it on my shoulder and holding the rest on my arms. Bilbo did the same, though he wasn't able to hold as much.

"I found your dagger,"

He said, holding it out to me. I snatched it right from him, sliding it back in its holster and readjusting the weapons it my arms. I felt so much better to have it back.

"What happens if more of them are in the way again?"

Bilbo said as we walked up the stairs. I would be lying if I wasn't worried about the same thing, but hopefully lady luck would work for us today.

"Easy, we run."

Peeking out into the hallway no guards had magically appeared during our time in the basement, so we quickly beat it out to the window, Bilbo flying though it first. We saw the dwarves still in the bushes, Bofur waving and Thorin looking as displeased as ever. Man needs to get a hobby. He quickly waved for us to run over there. We couldn't just sprint, the clanking of the weapons would draw every one over, so we had to tiptoe as quietly as possible back to the safety of the bush.

"Glad to see you back in one piece."

Bofur said, slapping Bilbo on the shoulder. He only nodded, passing back some of the weapons we got. Some of them were still weaponless and complaining, but Balin quickly shut them up, saying that they should be happy any of us got them back. And risked our lives if the process. Nothing beats a little bit of a self-confidence boost, as a few more of the dwarves thanked us, quickly moving back to get onto the main path. I was at the back, looking around at the top floor of the home. As much I wanted to go in there, I couldn't. I had better things to do than get revenge.

* * *

"Somethings wrong with the forest,"

Gandalf said, warily looking around. He seemed worried about what was behind the tree line, and I couldn't exactly blame him.

"What exactly is wrong?"

A few dwarves piping up, saying it looked just fine to them.

"It's sick. Theres an Evil trying to take it over."

I said, just as wary as Gandalf was. Clearly something was eating at the forest, and I didn't feel like meeting it. Something cracked a few twigs near us with it's foot steps, causing Kili to draw his bow and Bilbo to shakily wield his dagger. Someone came from between the trees, coming in, bird poop, and holding a staff similar to Gandalf's. His sled of rabbits, which munched on the thin grass happily as he got off the sled, walking over to speak to Gandalf. They only talked for a short time before the odd man got on his sled, running of to divert the Orcs. I didn't have much time to be thankful though, as we were off running in seconds with Wargs right on our tail.

It was mad dash to where ever Gandalf and Thorin were leading us, which was the bottom of a pit apparently. I slid down right after Nori, leaving us in a tiny crevice as a lone Warg tried to get us. Kili drew his bow and hit it right between the eyes, sending it right down into the hole with us. It's body forced us against the wall, a small break in the rocks our only logical way out. We could technically go out the way we came in, but that would result in our brutal death by Wargs and Orcs. Not a very good idea given that we've barely started this journey and we've already been attacked by bandits and now Orcs.

"Go! lets move there!"

I yelled to whoever was in front of us, making the whole group push to go though, and it worked. We started to squeeze our way though, and down the small path it led us. If we looked up, we could see the Wargs running overhead, causing Bilbo to hurry forward to get out of this mess. I couldn't see very well beyond what was right in front of us, but shortly after the path began to open up, letting us walk straighter to where ever this lead.

"You lead us here on purpose!"

I heard Thorin yell, I was now definitely more curious about where we were. Reaching the opening me and Bilbo stepped out onto the ledge, looking over at the beautiful city.

"Rivendell,"

I heard Bilbo say. I had never actually seen the Elvish city, but it was much more beautiful than I ever imagined it to be. A golden light seemed to shine from the inside of the very city, like it was something magical all together. Everyone seemed awestruck, but it quickly disappeared as the bubbling hatred of the Elves came forth to replace it. With nowhere else to go, we walked down the path to the main gate of Rivendell, greeted by tall guards and the sound of horses against the cobblestone. I watched as all the dwarves turned around, drawing their weapons to face the oncoming group of Elves. They pushed me and Bilbo to the center of the group, nearly toppling me onto Bilbo. I didn't bother to draw my weapon, I knew it was just the hostility towards every Elf in existence that was causing them to be so angry. As they halted their horses, one man got off, greeting Gandalf in Elvish. It was such a pretty language, as him and what I assumed to be his son, the two sharing the same handsome facial features, before turning to us.

"What's he sayin', does he offer us insult!"

The dwarves rose their weapons even higher as the man spoke to them in Elvish tongue. If my eyes were correct, there was a small smile on his face, watching as the dwarves fumbled to figure out what he had said. It would've been funny if it actually was an insult, but Gandalf quickly refuted that theory as he translated for us.

"No Gloin he is offering us food,"

He seemed irritated at them, and I couldn't blame him. The man who introduced himself as Elrond, and led us into the palace, greeting us with food and drinks. It seemed like quite the welcome wagon, but it wasn't one I was about to refuse.

"I don't recall the Dwarves saying they were bringing along a human,"

Elrond said as we walked. Bilbo had shuffled along to talk to Balin and the others, while I slowed down to look around the palace.

"Bofur, he suggested it to Thorin that I come. Guess he actually considered the Idea."

The Elf chuckled, probably thinking about Thorin and his hostility towards other races. I looked around the dining hall, looking through the pillars to see the trees of the forest surrounding Rivendell.

"Your Palace, its so, impossibly beautiful,"

I muttered. He laughed again, saying the was the magic that the Elves wielded, and the barrier surrounding Rivendell that made all of the plants and other lifeforms flourish in such a way. We eventually stopped walking, and my short chat with the Lord had to end, that we sat down at the dining table to join in with the Dwarves. They were tossing around the food, groaning at the lack of meat and mead, the only things on the table right in front of them being salads of different kinds and Elvish wine. I wasn't one to turn down food of any sort, or wine, so I happily munched on the lettuce leaves, watching with amusement as complained. As the dwarves eventually got the meat they wanted, Thorin had handed Lord Elrond the sword he found in the Troll cave, along with Bilbo's little dagger. He explained that they were both famous Elvish swords, both with history of battle and with names to accompany them. When Elrond asked him where they found the swords he simply clammed up, saying that they found it in a troll cave and nothing more.

* * *

After dinner, the dwarves were happier with their bellies full, and Elrond was chatting with Gandalf and Thorin in another room. It had gotten dark, And when Bilbo said he was going to find Thorin, I stayed behind. I was just happy by the fire, and I wasn't about to leave it and risk shivering all night. When Bilbo left, leaving me with the rest of the dwarves, Bofur came over, sitting beside me on my little bench by the fire.

"You've seemed to grow quite fond of Mr. Baggins."

He said, placing his hands close to the warm flame.

"I guess I have. He's a nice guy, I just hope nothing bad happens to him."

"Thats what your here for, keepin' him safe, when the time comes he'll need you a lot more than he does now."

Bofur had offered to let me join to help keep Bilbo safe, and with him being the proper Baggins he was, he didn't exactly have the best know-how on thieving. Especially from a dragon. Not that i've ever stolen from one of the scaled serpents, it was just, he didn't know what he was doing at much as I did. What worried me though, was when he, or the whole group, found out I wasn't just some random girl that happened to tag along with the Company. Bofur was the only one who knew of my profession, and I had to admit, I was scared what Bilbo would think when he found out.

He already had a doubt about me when he saw my skills breaking into the Bandits house, one more thing like that, and I may be forced to confess who I really was. I had grown close to the handsome hobbit, and I didn't want to ruin because of one lie. Even if it was a big one. Bofur knew what I was thinking, and only said that when I felt like I should tell him I would, before leaving to talk to Thorin who had just returned. Bilbo was shortly behind him, splitting of to sit on the edge of the wall overlooking the small lake below. Getting up, I went to sit down beside him, leaning back on my hands as I looked up at the stars.

"What did you and Lord Elrond talk about?"

He said, breaking the comfortable silence and looking over at me. I just shrugged, saying that I complimented him on the palace and nothing more. This seemed to calm him down a little bit, for a reason I didn't exactly know. We didn't really speak much after that, just looking up at the stars and watching the moon glow over the forest. Most of the dwarves were settling down, but Fili and Kili, and a few others, were stilling chatting around the fire like we did earlier.

"Elrond also said he had a library. I thought you said you liked books."

He perked up, guess he liked books a lot more than I thought he did. I loved them to though, so I guess I can't complain.

"I do, did he mention where it was?"

"Ya, we can go together, it's by the-"

"Hey! has anybody seen my ring!?"

I heard Kili yell. I remembered I'd taken his ring earlier, i'm more than a little surprise he just noticed it now. Guess with all the running and fighting, he didn't exactly notice his one ring go missing. And now he noticed. Crap.


	4. Finding Kili's Ring

this one took a little longer to get out cause i wanted to spread out their time in rivendell a little more, and it was really hard for me to just sit down and type most of it in one sitting. i had little bursts of ideas over time. not to mention my internets been crap lately... the whole, marking houses for friends and enimes things is kind of like the shadowmarks from skyrim, but theres only two or three, not the tons the have in skyrim.

The hobbit belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and no one else!

* * *

Getting off of the ledge, I walked over to the table that Kili was dashing around and underneath looking for his ring. Fili joined in the search, but I knew it was worthless. I felt my front pocket, feeling the slight indent of the bulky ring as the brothers looked around.

"Is the ring really that important? i mean, its a ring right?"

"It's his ring of Durin. Our father gave one to each of us as our proof of royalty."

fili said, standing up to look up at me. Now I felt bad. This ring was royal property! I've never stolen something that was that, sacred. The other dwarves eventually came over to see what was wrong when they saw the brothers running around so crazily. When they explained the ring, they all scattered around, flipping over chairs and peering into every nook and cranny.

"What on earth is happening?"

I turned around, seeing Bilbo's head dart around and the multiple dwarves in complete confusion.

"Kili lost his ring, apparently it's a Dwarvish treasure. Fili has one like it, apparently."

Bilbo straighten up, before walking around to join in the search.

"Bilbo! Wait up!"

I followed behind him, making our way towards the areas the brothers were checking, all of us looking for the ring I knew they'd never find. Someone started to mutter that maybe one of the Elves stole it, that they took it off the counter when they were setting the table or something to that extent. This was bad, very bad. I ran look over by Dwalin, who was sitting by the fire with his trusty hammer, but when I leaned over to look on the ground, the worst happened. My pants pocket was large and could hold quite a bit off stuff, so that means any one little thing could bounce around and fall out easily; which was exactly what happened.

* * *

"Why did you have Kili's ring,"

Fili asked, looking warily at me. I could see Bofur at the back of the group looking at me. His eyes were a mix of shame, and sympathy. I knew there was no way out of it.

"Bofur didn't want me to come along just because I was good with maps,"

I said, handing Kili back his ring. He snatched it back, looking at me with newfound scrutiny. I felt Bilbo's eyes on me as I confessed, and as much as I didn't want to disappoint him, I had to do this.

"He asked me to come with because I'm a thief. He knew we'd be in some places we wouldn't belong. So, he asked me to come, and keep you guys alive when we got into the mountain."

The dwarves irrupted into shouts after I finished.

"How do we know she hasn't taken anything else!"

Someone said. I threw my pack on the floor in front of Thorin, watching as he picked it up and glared at me.

"Go ahead and check it. I didn't steal anything else, and I don't care if you still think I did."

True enough he did, dumping the pack carelessly on the floor. everything bounced and flung around, but nothing broke, much to my relief. The dwarves dug though it, even Bofur did, and that hurt the worst. As soon as they were done, Thorin shoved eveything back in and threw back bag back at me straight into the chest.

"Who else knew this,"

I looked up at Bofur. I didn't want to rat him out for this, he didn't deserve it.

"No one. Bofur just thought i knew my way around the forest. He didn't know what I've done."

I could see his eyes widen, but i only looked away before his expression changed. I looked for Bilbo in the crowd, but when i didn't see him, I got worried. It would be stupid of me to think he'd still like me. I watched his face as I admitted the truth. He'd probably never speak to me again. Eventually the dwarves scattered, leaving me alone with my bag in the center of the dining hall. All I did was clutch my bag and look around, looking for someplace to go and just, hide. There was a small creek at the bottom of the palace, it was hard to miss it, the lake water shone so brightly it acted like a beacon.

There was a small set of steps that led down there by the bridge entrance, so I ran down there, trying to use two steps at a time to get down there faster. That ended up screwing my over though, as I tripped on the last few and got a nasty scrape on my knee. It started to bleed through my pants as I got up, I could wash it off in the creek when I got there. I ended up limping the rest of the way, before nearly tripping on a set of rocks as I made it. I managed to catch myself on a tree though, rolling up my pants to dip my legs in the river. The water was, oddly warm for the weather outside, which had made me put on my coat earlier.

I hissed as I rubbed my knee with the clear water, watching as the blood pooled in the water almost like oil before leaking away. I dug in my messed up bag, looking around for anything to wrap my knee before it got anything nasty in it as it continued to clean out. When I pulled my leg out to the side to wrap it with a ripped shirt, I heard rustling that made me turn around. It was Bilbo, his hands behind his back as he looked down at the ground.

"I saw you from the bridge, I wanted to make sure you were ok."

He moved to sit by me, crossing his legs in front of the pond's edge.

"I saw you face Bilbo, I assumed you didn't want anything to do with me now,"

After wrapping me knee I stuck my leg back in the pond, just to feel the warm water seep around it again. I watched as he nervously fiddled with his waist jacket, trying to figure out what to say before looking up at me.

"I was just, surprised. I didn't think you were that type of person."

"That type of person?"

I said, straightening up. I wasn't offended, yet, but more curious as to what he was thinking at the moment. He tried to backstep and fix his wording, but couldn't find another way to word it other than how he already had.

"A thief, they steal whatever they want, it's, just horrible. I couldn't imagine you'd chose that as you lifestyle by the way you acted."

"I guess when you grow up with everything, you don't really think about everyone outside who has to suffer."

He looked up at me with wide eyes, gulping before trying speak again. I never had all those things, a perfect family and all the food that stocked Bilbo's pantries, I had to wonder if i was going to go hungry the next day or eat, if I was going to life to see those things I wanted.

"I didn't grow up with your perfect family Bilbo, I was alone for almost my whole life. I don't even remember what my parents look like,"

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but to no avail. I hated being the sappy little girl, but I guess everybody has a weakness.

"So ya, I did the only thing I could do, and was good at. Getting into people's houses and grabbing everything I could shove into a bag. I even had friends I had met at some point, who respected me and knew what I had gone though when I was young."

He thought over my sentence for a second before asking about them, why a spoke about them as if they were no longer a part of me.

"Remember how I said I got screwed over by someone back when we were getting our stuff back?"

He nodded, remembering the little quest with little happiness, judging by the cutely sour look on his face. I explained the whole thing in a little bit more detail than i had back then, but I still didn't feel all that comfortable about spilling everything. Maybe another time.

"One of their names was Aribell. She was the one that found me breaking into a house, that, I probably shouldn't have been trying to get into. It was extremely guarded on the inside was what she warned me. After that, we pretty much stuck together, like two orphans in a pod."

She was my everything at one point, we depended on each other for everything. Until she turned tail for the better deal. Bringing her up always made me get a bad taste in my mouth, like I'd just eaten rotten fish or something that nasty. Guess she was kind of rotten, so it made sense in a kind of demented way. I was at least happy Bilbo was here letting me explain my crappy life story to him, giving me a chance to explain myself out of the whole mess. He seemed to believe me, he even apologized about judging me, and thinking i was some nasty person when I was just trying to get by in life. Before we moved to get back up though, he had another question.

"Why did you steal Kili's ring? I'm just curious about the whole incident."

"I guess when you do something for long enough it becomes a habit,"

I said, shrugging and looking down at my feet in the clear water. Bilbo pointed at my knee with surprise, but I only waved him off saying he was a little late to react to that.

"Snatching rings off of hands was a training exercise Aribell taught me. She said it was an easy way to get quick money, and you could walk away and blend in with the crowd before the person even noticed that their ring was missing. I never thought Kili's ring was **that** important, he had so many on, what would one missing do?"

He seemed curious about the whole training thing, but he didn't seem confident enough to ask about it.

"If you wanna know more, all ya have to do is ask,"

I smiled at him, watching as he only blushed and coughed nervously. He explained he didn't realized thieves went through a training, he must've just thought they picked up their skills over time.

"You gotta start somewhere i guess. My little group picked up tricks and codes over time, we even had little markings to tell which houses were friends, and which ones were ok to go hog-wild in."

Guess learning from someone was better than getting chucked out to defend for yourself. I told him about how re ran throughout the town and on the rooftops, like a game of tag with valuables involved. I was happy that he wasn't angry with me anymore, but the same probably couldn't be said about the other dwarves in Elrond's palace above us. Thorin was probably going to kick me out of the company. With the moon so high and the stars to blindingly bright, it was probably extremely late. If we were going to continue on with them in this, we'd need as much sleep as we could get.

"Lets get back up there, hopefully everyone will be asleep by now."

I got up out of the pond, holding my hand out to help Bilbo up. we both jumped over the logs and slowly went up the stairs, looking around the pillar to see who was up. No one seemed to be out here, I assume Elrond gave them rooms for their night. We'd just have to find mine, or ours, if Bilbo was staying with me. Sticking my hands in my pockets, i wandered around the dining hall for at least an idea on where to go.

"The rooms the elves gave us our down there."

I turned around, spotting Bofur pointing down one of the hallways. Bilbo walked forward, thanking him with a pat on the shoulder before walking down the hall and eventually disappearing out of sight. I went to follow him, walking quicker than I probably should've, but Bofur stopped me.

"Why didn't you them then that I knew?"

He said, looking up at me.

"I, I didn't want Thorin to hate you like he does with me now. Not that he ever liked me in the first place."

He laughed, but I didn't get why. He said I was one odd thief, not that I've never heard that before, and said that I'm sleeping in the same room as Bilbo. He also told me about Thorin's plan to ditch here as early as possible, before the elves had a chance to realize we were gone. I followed him down the hallway, before we split in opposite directions and into our rooms for what I hoped wasn't the last pinch of good sleep we'd be getting. The room was dark, with only one candle in the corner of the room, but I could see Bilbo completely passed out of the bed, his curly hair even more unruly than it normally was. Guess this whole thing is kind of tiring. I highly doubt its going to get any easier though. I slowly tip toed beside the bed, before laying down right beside him. I had only closed my eyes for a few seconds before i could already feel myself starting to fall asleep, letting reality go and fall into deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a nose full of hair, and hand gripping my waist. Someone else though was shaking my shoulder, forcing me to wake up. Opening my eyes, I realized the hair that was practically suffocating me was Bilbo's head, and he was the hand griping my waist. Even with no blanket on top of me it was quite warm and comfortable, but it was a little awkward, so I pulled back and looked at who was behind me. It was Bofur, telling us to grab our stuff fast and meet Thorin outside. We were leaving right now. Bofur ran out, and I was stuck with jostling Bilbo awake, who fell of the bed in the process. I looked over the bed, asking if he was ok while trying to hold back my laughter. I had to admit, it was kinda funny. He shook his head awake, before looking up at me.

"It's time to leave sunshine,"

I said, flipping out of the bed to grab my bag in the corner of the room. Bilbo didn't have much with him, so he just grabbed his little sword off the dresser before we both left to find the rest of the group. We found them by the set of stairs we had used last night, and with one last look behind us, we left the beautiful elvish city before leaving it behind. I looked over at Bilbo, who as also looking behind him, speaking to him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get though this alive. Then we can come back again."


	5. Falling Right Into Goblin Town

Hey! this took a little longer than it should've, ( I blame Battlefield 4 and CoD Ghosts XD) but anyways, I made it a little longer to hopefully make up for it! hope you enjoy!

MelissaMachine5000: Glad you think so! And I'm so glad you love it! hopefully it will only get cuter, but I have a feeling my muse isn't going to let me XD

* * *

"I wish we had the ponies,"

I mumbled, stepping over a particularly large boulder. Without the ponies, we were stuck making the rest of our way away from Rivendell on foot. At first it was easy and we made great time, but when our legs started to tire, my heels started to blister, and everyone felt hunger starting to come on, it lost its charm. It hurt every time I took a step as the seams of my boots dug into my heels. Right now, I would kill for feet as tough and durable as Bilbo's as he walked easily beside me with his walking stick and leather pack.

The view though, was something that took away the pain for a little while. the grassy hills were gorgeous, but weren't the same as the homey hills that the Shire held. The sun was still quite high in the sky, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to stay that way for long. It always stayed up forever when you wanted it to set, and set to fast when you were just having fun. Which one I wanted? I wasn't quite sure. None the less, the sun was probably the only thing keeping us from an Orc attack.

Eventually, the company started to slow down as we looked for a place to rest for a few short, but much needed and greatly appreciated hours. As we found a small rock face that would make good cover, the Company made quick work of throwing everything down and then laying down on the hard rocks.

"I saw you limping Adeline, are you ok?"

I heard Ori say behind me. I groaned, slowing sitting down on a large boulder and making quick work of my shoes.

"Ya, I think so. Actually, maybe not."

As I slipped of my shoes and socks, red, welting blisters were all over the back of my heels and ankles. It was nice to let them breathe, but they still burned, and stung whenever they stretched or something touched them. Guess they were worse than I thought. Ori saw the nasty things and ran to grab Bofur, and Bifur wasn't far behind. I was curiously poking around my ankle when Bifur sat down on the boulder across from me and slapped my hand away, sitting my leg in his lap as he pulled something out of his bag.

"I didn't know your brother practiced medicine,"

I said, looking over at Bofur. He nodded, saying that he'd shone an interest in it at a young age. It was definitely going to be great to have a healer along. As Bifur made work on my blistering ankles, Bilbo eventually came over to see what was going on over here. While Bifur was working on my left ankle, my right one was just laying on the side, and that was the thing Bilbo saw first when he sat down beside me.

"That looks like it hurts,"

Bilbo said awkwardly, leaning down to get a better look at the nasty blister.

"Ya, guess you've never really had something like this right?"

I said, lifting up my foot to give him a not really needed better look. I was kinda hoping to gross him out. He only shrugged, watching as Bifur switched to my other foot. I guess I just had baby feet, I told Bilbo, smiling as he lightly laughed at the odd joke. When Bifur finished, I looked at my now bandaged up ankles, the bright white bandages nice and clean. Most likely, they wouldn't stay that way for long.

"Thank you Bifur,"

I said, shaking his hand with both of mine. He said something in Dwarvish to Bofur, in which he gladly translated for me.

"He said to keep your boots off for as long as you can. Your heels really need to breath."

I nodded, sitting my boots beside me as the brothers eventually walked off. When my stomach began to grumble, I dug for something in my bag to eat only to find a small piece of bread. I grumpily nibbled on it as Bilbo looked around, watching as Thorin talked to Balin and Dwalin a little ways away. Who knows what those three have in mind.

"When do you think we'll be leaving again?"

Bilbo said, still eyeing the Dwarves to the left of us. And my bread. No way he's getting any though.

"Probably any minute. We still have to make it a little ways before dark. This isn't exactly the best place to rest."

Bilbo looked around, asking why it wasn't a safe place to rest. Even with a watch shift.

"Were completely trapped. Yes we have cover, but not much to prevent a attack from Orcs. Plus, we have to haul ass if we wanna make sure no one follows our trail."

He silently nodded as I rubbed my ankles, sighing as the pain has almost completely gone away. As Fili and Kili began to make quick work of a their boredom with a rock fight, throwing little pebbles back and forth at each other and using other people as cover. eventually something was bound to go wrong. I could predict it with absolute certainty. As they got closer and closer to us, Kili quickly ducked right behind Bilbo, who was innocently going though his bag as Fili chucked another rock. It missed, hitting poor Bilbo right in the forehead as Thorin quickly yelled at them to quiet down and quite acting like children. As they walked back to their seats, scolded and sad that they had lost their source of entertainment, Bilbo rubbed his head, bringing down his hand to see a little blood on it.

"Geez, Thorin's really got his hands full with those two huh,"

I said, pulling a rag out of my bag.

"Adeline, you don't have to,"

I leaned sideways, rubbing the small cut in his head from the pebble. Thing must've been flying pretty fast. His face was starting to turn a light shade of red from the small distance between our faces, much to my amusement. It was his fault he was so cutely shy. As Thorin yelled yet again to pack up and haul off, I shoved the slightly bloody rag back in my bag, buckling it up and looking over to him.

"Guess it's time. Come on, lets get going."

Just to tease him, I kissed him on the forehead, right over the cut before quickly making my way to Bofur and Ori at the front of the group. turning my head a little behind me, I saw Bilbo at the back, still flushed and nervous as he flung his pack on his shoulder and started moving. He really was cute when he was nervous.

The terrain quickly switched from grassy hills to rocky grey mountains and unforgiving terrain, the path getting thinner and thinner as we kept moving forward. Balin was leading the group, with knowledge of the paths ahead, Thorin had put him in lead to keep from deviating into no where. But when the clouds started to loom over us again and the sound of thunder began to rumble, a map wasn't really going to do much help. And what was worse, we were coming onto a thin mountain path just as the storm started to bombard us.

"Lets move slow, better to take longer and not fall than quickly and fly of the edge."

I yelled over the pouring rain and thunder, continuing to shuffle along the thin edge of the cliff. Hopefully it would end soon, and we'd finally be back on solid ground once again. The rain continued to soak us to the bone, drenching our hair and clothes until we weighed much more than when we were dry. We had a fell close calls, a few had lost their footing a little and stumbled, but luckily someone or themselves caught them before they had a chance to dive into the unknown of the bottom of the cliff face.

As we made more progress, I heard a scream, trying to look forward around the others to see what had happened. What I saw, was Bilbo, dangling precariously over the edge with his fingers barely hanging onto the edge of the path. A few of the dwarves tried to pull up, and he almost fell again, but Thoring had managed to climb beside him and drag him back up to safely.

I was happy to see Bilbo safe, standing back up on semi-solid ground again. Thorin looked, a little less happy though, but I could only see his mouth moving and couldn't hear what he said over the rain and thunder. It couldn't have been good though, judging by Bilbo's shoulders and Thorin's stern and angry face. He turned around, leading the group forward into the rain, and hopefully to safety.

"What was that!?"

I heard a dwarf yell, hearing the crumbling rocks coming from somewhere. But when the very ground that we were standing on started to move, it got a lot more terrifying. In the distance something started to move, and while I first thought it was just a rock avalanche, something Bofur said quickly refuted that idea.

"It's Stone giants! It's not a Thunder storm, It's a thunder battle!"

Our skinny platform began to move again, and I nearly fell off like Bilbo, but luckily my quick footing caught me. We tried to get moving faster, and maybe get to a cave or the other side before this got out of hand and we all fell to our deaths. But it wasn't long before we realized that we weren't on the mountain; we were on another Stone Giant. The path between the middle of the company began to split apart, separating us away from each other. Fili tried to jump for his brother, but he was to far away before he could. We watched and tried to move as they swayed around on the Stone Giant's knee, but the fact that we couldn't do anything was more terrifying than anything. Fear is pretty much the only thing thats keeping me going, and conscious, as we tried to help the seperated group of Dwarves. The Stone Giant they were on took a hard blow, and eventually, fell to his doom. but the area our helpless group was standing on, went straight into the mountain. Fili screamed for his brother, as we all looked at the rubble waiting for something to happen.

Soon, the rock began to fall back and down the cliff, and Kili and the others emerged from the rubble seemingly unharmed. We tried to jump our way over and help them as the battle died down, the rain still restricting our vision and movement. We all pushed on though, and when we rescued our downed men, we scuffled into a little cave into the cliff face. Everyone began to catch their breath, sit down, and calm down from the terrifying near death experience we just had. I fell down, laying on my back and just looking at the ceiling of the cave as i caught my breath and calmed down. As much as Thorin didn't want us to stay here, the small cramped area and the idea that something could call this home, but we didn't have anywhere else to go. At least until the stormed died down a little. We couldn't start a fire though, so we settled to huddling close under the few blankets we had brought with us.

I took off my thick cloak, but i was stuck in my wet clothes for the time being until we could get a fire going at our next camp. I was quite happy though, to stuff myself into a blanket and get a few hours of sleep. It wasn't as nice as my time in Rivendell, sleeping with my nose full of Bilbo's hair, but it was much better than facing the pouring rain again. As i tried to fall asleep I heard someone get up, but my head was covered with the blanket so I couldn't see who it was. He picked up something before i could hear him walking away, and as much as i wanted to look, I wanted to hear what was going to happen without startling him.

"Thorin was right, I don't belong here."

It was Bilbo! And also, the fact that Thorin, the pompous high and mighty jerk, said something like that to him made me want to kick Thorin where the sun doesn't shine. Then someone, Bofur, spoke to him. Trying to get him to rethink his decision to leave. But Bilbo held firm, and said that he was going back to Rivendell. That he could safely go home from there. I wanted so badly to make him stay, but i knew it was wrong to try and change his mind when he had already made his choice. I knew I'd miss him, maybe a bit more than I should, but he was a great guy after all. It's kind of hard to find someone with that much patience packed into a little body. glad he didn't hear me say that. Maybe one day i'll visit him again and get a chance to see the inside of his lovely home again. I guess I was just sad that he didn't think I'd want him to stay, or anyone else in the company would when we'd clearly be happy to.

Bofur wished the hobbit goodbye, before shuffling aside to let him though the cave entrance. I lifted my upper body up, assuming the hobbit was already gone. But he wasn't and as I looked at the entrance to the cave, he was still standing there still beside Bofur. I sadly looked at him, and he looked back, surprised and worried that I had heard everything he'd said. But before either of us could speak, the ground started to shake below us. Thorin bolted to his feet, yelling for the Company to get up and take arms. Everyone bolted up faster than anything else i'd seen, grabbing axes, hammers, and even a bow for Kili.

"Great! More shaking!"

I yelled, quickly getting up on my feet, and plastering myself to the wall like wet paint. The ground continued to shake, before opening beneath us like a great pit trap, forcing us down a slide to the underworld that never ended. I tried to grab onto the sides to slow myself down, screaming as I only continued to descend down. The wood slope ripped my palms and splinters stuck as I tried to slow myself down, and the others tried to do the same. The place was like a whole town, precariously balanced walkways and platforms above and below us. The whole place was held together by wood, twine, and a few nails, and I feared it wouldn't hold our rough landing. Oin raced past me, along with Kili and Fili. They were holding on to each others coats, trying their best to save each other from flying off the edge of the slide from hell.

"ADELINE WATCH OUT!"

I cocked my head around to see behind me, and Bilbo was coming in hot, right for my head. I tried to roll to the side, narrowly missing him as he raced by. He was smaller, so he was going to the slide much faster than all the other dwarves could. Before he had a chance to pass me, I grabbed the back of his red waist coat, slowing him down beside me. When he did, he latched his arm around my neck, and I did the same with him, holding as firm as he could to brace for a less that delightful landing. When we reached the bottom of this retched hole, Bilbo fell on top of me, halfway on and halfway off. Before we could get up ourselves, something grabbed for me, grabbing the back of my shirt and nearly choking me as it dragged me away. Bilbo grabbed my ankle, myself hissing as he squeezed my blisters, but a Goblin hauled him to his feet instead.

I could see everyone getting hauled to the center of the wooden platform, tying some of our wrists. As the group of hideous creatures we called Goblins parted, we could see one gigantic Goblin, sitting pretty on a throne made of all sorts of different things. Bones of many races being one the the materials. He hit the ground with his staff like thing, before speaking down to us.

"So who dare to enter my kingdom! Assassins!? Thieves!?"

Well, he was true on one part. And maybe on the other, if our luck played out right. He tried to stand off of his throne platform, but his, great bulk, made it much harder to move. He looked over all of us, but when he gazed over Thorin, his eyes widened. He used his staff to lift Thorin's chin, looking him right in the eyes and Thorin glared right back.

"Ah, Thorin, King under the Mountain."

He seemed to know of him, or at least him and his families famously pure line of kings. He commented about the Orcs taking Erebor and Moria, saying that without his throne, he wasn't anything.

"So now, your the king of no where."

That hit a bad spot for Thorin.

"Azog will pay a good price for your head. Send him word!"

He yelled to an ugly Gobin of a robe, before he flew away to no where. Thorin said that Azog was dead, that he had watched his Grand father cut off the Pale Orc's very arm. Guess the tales were wrong, that he had retreated back into the home he had tried to take, only to die from the loss of blood from his now missing limb. This spelled big trouble for us if the words that came out of the Goblin King's mouth could be trusted, and weren't just rambling lies that smelled like death.

Thorin clearly seemed conflicted over what to think, after all, the idea that Azog, the one killed his loved one was dead had been something he was always sure about. And know, knowing that he may be alive and kicking, and sending Orcs for our heads, was a horrifying thought. Even for a king like him.

We had no way out, and without any visible weapons or clear exit, we were really at the mercy of whatever this, thing, had in mind.

As I tried to look around, and quickly peeking over at Bilbo to see if he was ok, something caught the corner of my eye. When I looked up with my eyes, i didn't want to lift my head up and risk our captors seeing it too, I looked around for it. When I saw the flash of grey, i knew exactly what it, or he, was. I smiled, looking over at the group and the nasty throne.

"And what exactly are you smiling about girl,"

The Goblin King said, looking over at me with a smug and confident look.

"Oh nothing, It's just time for us to leave. Thanks for having us though!"

I said, smiling goofily up at the ugly looking King. He stuttered, but before he had a chance to say something back, Gandalf fell from the sky like a force of nature, giving us a chance to get arms and ready to fight. I was without a good weapon, my little, but trusty knife wasn't really good for a full on sword battle. As the Goblin King tried to command his rag tag group of solders, everyone started grabbing dropped weapons and killing the Goblins that came at them. I spotted the King try to get out of the way, I noticed his staff. It looked perfect for bashing heads like a hammer, and it didn't help that it had a few jewels in it. Dodging blows, I made my way over to his back, getting ready for just the right moment to snatch it right out of his huge hand. One wrong move, and I'd get hit by the very thing I was trying to take. When I found my opening, I bolted forward going right towards his back as he was turned.

"And, Thief steals your staff!"

I yelled, twirling around from his back to his front, grabbing his staff right out of his hand on the way. He yelled, but by the time he tried to grab at me, I was running down the bridge and to the company. Time to get out of here, with my new weapon in hand.


	6. Climbing Trees but Not For Fun

I know that Bilbo falls before the Goblin King scene, but for no good reason i changed it a little. hehe whoops.

Punky warhammer: Glad im not alone as Well! seems like no one else thinks bilbo is cute. i prefer him over the Durins, not to say they arnt hot too. ;)

* * *

As i took off running to catch up to the rest of the company, I spotted Bilbo in front of me. He was fighting with a midgit goblin on his back, making him sway back and forth. Also the other goblins were running around, bumping into him and swinging him around. He got very close to the edge, but swayed back by moving his body forward. But when I tried to get to him, the weight of the Goblin sent the two of them backwards of the bridge and below. I screamed for Bilbo, trying to race though the hoard of Goblins to find him, but I couldn't. The only place he could've gone was down, right into the pit below us. I dropped to my knees at where he might have fallen and his body was nowhere to be found. I couldn't breath. He's dead. If you couldn't see the bottom, you were dead on landing. It was a tip I was taught, and I couldn't even slightly see the end of this crevasse. I know I want to cry, but I couldn't, my breathing getting harder and harder to do as I was forced to get up. I couldn't just die here. Moving on, I lunged forward swinging my staff right into the body of a small Goblin in front of me. This thing would really come in handy. I ran down the bridge, catching up with the company and Gandalf as the Goblins came from every direction. Bombor was pushing some off of the bridge, and Kili was dodging arrows with his sword from everywhere.

As everyone tried to fight and run at the same time, a small Goblin managed to get in Thorin's blind spot. As he went for the kill, I swung and crushed his head against the stone wall, saving Thorin from a nasty cut. He turned around, nodding to me before continuing to lead the group on. One of the dwarves threw down a make-shift bridge, the thing barely holding us as we crossed. When some of the Goblins tried to use it to cross also, Oin kicked it off, sending them right down into the unknown.

Gandalf used his magic, forming a huge boulder from the rock face above and sending it down the path in front of us. It crushed many of the Goblins in front of us, and the ones that tried to dodge it only fell of the edge.

"Can anyone see an exit!?"

I yelled, battering a Goblin across the crevasse. As we kept fighting for our lives, we slowly started to descend into the Goblin town for a way to escape from this madness. As we crossed another rickety bridge, the Goblin King himself descended from the sky and right in front of us. For a second I thought the bridge was going to fall down right from under us, but thankfully it stayed stable. At least as stable it could be with thirteen dwarves and a huge Goblin. He swung for Gandalf, thankfully missing, but only got his demise as a comeback. Gandalf stabbed his sword right into the eye, then as he stumbled back he gutted the Goblin King like a dead fish. One more slice to the neck and he went down, falling off of the bridge and bringing it right down with us. We fell down again, pieces of wood smacked us in the head, and splintering us as we fell onto the pile of what was the bridge.

Everyone started to get out from the pile, groaning as dwarves began to get off of each other, but before they could escape, and Dwalin mentioned that it could've been worse, the gigantic corpse of the Goblin King Gandalf killed earlier fell right on top of the wood pile. I was only half way out, yelling when my legs got squished even more from the dead weight.

"Come on, you wiggle, I'll pull,"

Fili said, grabbing hold of my hands and trying to pull me out. I kicked my feet and tried to wiggle my way out of the pile a little bit at a time. One more heave, and I was free, but all we got was those few seconds before we were faced with another problem. A whole hoard of Goblins were running down the rocky hill and right towards us. As Thorin said, there were far to many for us to fight them. We were stuck running. Again.

"How dare you say that about him! All Bilbo's done is try and help though this whole mess!"

"And what have you done! All you've done is lie and steal from us!"

Thorin hissed back at me, his hair flying everywhere from the wind.

"Our hobbits long gone now."

I couldn't say anything else. I ran my hands though my filthy blonde hair, it tangled, covered in mud and who knows what else. I remember when it was above my ears, shortly after I met Aribell. It had gotten stuck in a lock and almost got me killed, and I decided to chop it off that same day. Eventually I started to grow it out shortly after I met Bofur in a human village, and its been right below my shoulders ever since. Hopefully it wouldn't get me into anymore life threatening trouble, as I tried to blow it out of my face. As Thorin ordered the Company to head off, everyone still worried for Bilbo and watching to see if he'd come out of the cave entrance, someone came out from behind the trees.

"I'm not gone yet,"

It was Bilbo! I've never been so happy to see that cheeky hobbit in my life, as I nearly tripped over my own feet to run to him. I leaned down a little, smashing a huge kiss to his lips as the Company breathed a sigh of relief. Pulling back, I pulled him into a huge hug, just happy to see the muddy hobbit once again.

"I thought you were dead, I've never been so happy to see anyone in my life."

I said as I pulled back to look him in the face. His curly bangs were in his hair, and his face was covered in dirt, but I didn't care as I kissed the shocked and blushing, but happy, hobbit on the cheek. But our little reunion was interrupted, as something started to descend from the tree line. They were Orcs, as they rode down the mountain face on brown wargs. But one, caught my eye, one a pale white Warg. We didn't have time to think though, as Gandalf voiced it perfectly.

"Out of the frying pan,"

Said Gandalf, drawing is sword once again.

"And into the fire! Move everyone!"

Thorin yelled, already in a battle stance and ready to face the wargs. But there were to many, all of them scattering to try and surround us. I bolted to catch up with Thorin, but Bilbo was frozen in place. As a Warg without an Orc ran right towards him, he simply stuck out his dagger as it ran right into it. I watched it died right on impact and flopped to the ground, but as the other Wargs got closer, Bilbo still wasn't moving. He was trying to pull his dagger out of the skull of the Warg, but it was stuck firm right in it's brow and wouldn't budge. I was already trying to climb up the tree when I screamed at him to hurry up, and with one last tug he ripped the sword out of its head and took off. The pack was right on his tail, nearly nipping at his heels as he finally made it to the trees. As Bilbo tried to climb up the branches, I grabbed his hand and pulled him up a few more branches, bringing him up right beside me.

"No way am I losing you again."

I said. He looked below him to see Thorin, his hair blowing in the wind as fire started to rise all around us. Most of us tried to climb higher into the trees, hoping maybe if we stayed up here long enough maybe the Orcs would leave us alone. It was a stupid idea of course, but it was our only hope at the moment. Wargs surrounded us as they all drew closer, trying to bring down the trees with their bare weight. The tree Thorin, Bilbo, and I were on stayed firm, but the one next to us began to groan under the weight of the Dwarves and hungry Wargs.

Thorin however, stopped climbing when he noticed Azog coming closer. He must've not seen him earlier, as I spotted him at the top of the mountain when they started to chase us. He looked at Thorin with a hungry stare that Thorin shared, Azog wanted to destroy every Durin, Thorin wanted revenge. As Azog spoke in his mother tongue, clearly insulting us as he stared down Thorin with an evil smile. Thorin however, took it as a challenge as he climbed down from his treetop perch to confront the Pale Orc.

"Thorin what the hell are you thinking!?"

I tried to scream at the King. But clearly in his attempt at revenge he didn't hear my screams on how he was an idiot. He was in no shape to fight, not with all of us in the trees and several other Orcs surrounding him. He was out-numbered and so were we. As Azog got off of his pale Warg, the both of them walked forward unsheathing their weapons with no small amount of reason to use them. Everything was in Azog's favor, weither it be just the sheer about of beings he had for backup, or the fact that his weapon was almost as tall as Thorin standing upright. But not thinking about height, Thorin did manage to cut Azog's hand clear off rendering his arm pretty much useless.

I hoped and prayed that Thorin would make it out alive, but as he began to charge forward my heart began to sink. Azog swung his mace under, clipping his chin and face sending him backwards right into a fallen log. He looked passed out, and as Azog cowardly asked for a follower to bring him his head, Bilbo started to climb down the tree.

"What the hell are you doing!"

I yelled, grabbing his waistcoat's collar to try and stop him. He stopped moving, only to look up at me with a mix of concern and determination.

"I have to do this, I'll be back I promise."

I let his collar go.

"You damn well better. Kill an Orc for me will ya?"

I couldn't just go down and help him as much as I wanted to. I had to help Gandalf and the other fend off the stray Wargs, who were deterred by the fire Gandalf and the others were throwing at them.

Bilbo marched forward with more bravery than id ever seen from the hobbit. Thorin was still lying on the ground as the Orc made it closer to him, but Bilbo ran forward with all of his speed and swong his sword at the Orc. They fought as I heard screaming, looking down to see Ori falling. My heart stopped as they plummeted, but it leaped back up as I saw them stop. They landed on the back of a giant, what looked like an Eagle, saving them from the sure death below. It wasn't long after Bilbo started to try and drag Thorin did more Eagles come to our rescue, carrying more and more Dwarves off of the branches and somewhere much safer. One actually swooped down dodging the Orcs to grasp the unconscious Thorin in his talons and take him where all of the other dwarves were going.

Bilbo made his retreat up into the trees again to escape the Orcs and hopefully make it onto the back of one of the Eagles, which most of us were timing our jumps to get onto. It wasn't long before another one was coming our way, grasping Bilbo's hand and jumping for it. He wasn't expecting to go flying, as he yelled until we hit the Eagle's feathery back. He moved to sit in front of me on the Eagle's back, looking to the bird in front of us with Thorin in his talons. He was still lifeless, and I'm sure we were all worried he would stay that way.

I looked behind me, seeing the tree still on fire as the Eagles began to drop everyone onto a large cliff face. The Eagle we were sitting on swooped down slow enough so we could slide off, falling down onto the rock with a loud thump.

"Has Thorin woken up yet,"

I said to Balin, most likely knowing the answer already.

"No, hopefully he will soon."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, as soon as we finished speaking Thorin began to stir. I've never been so happy to see his eyes again, as the company started to lift him up as he struggled to stand. He looked angry though, as he looked over at Bilbo who was also happy to see him alive. When he started to say it was the stupidest thing Bilbo had even done, I got angry, but it completely dissipated when Thorin abruptly hugged Bilbo out of the blue. As soon as Thorin seemed well to move we grabbed what little things we had before beginning to descend down the cliff.


End file.
